


Stripes [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Luffy just wants his nakama to be happy, Multi, Nakamaship, Platonic Soulmates, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Reincarnation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: In a world where everyone has a mark to identify their soulmate, Luffy is born without one. But that’s okay, because the future Pirate King doesn’t have time for boring mushy romance. His nakama, however, are another story.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Stripes [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stripes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809470) by [GemmaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 links for streaming.

### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece/Stripes%20Chapter%201.mp3) | 12:13 | 8.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece/Stripes%20Chapter%202.mp3) | 17:01 | 11.9 MB  
[Chapter 3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece/Stripes%20Chapter%203.mp3) | 17:09 | 12.0 MB  
[Zip](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/OnePiece/Stripes.zip) | 46:23 | 32.4 MB  
  
### Music

 _We Go!_ by Hiroshi Kitadani

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
